


If I Get My Way H. Kane

by Queen_Evie



Category: Football - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 15:07:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14114994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Evie/pseuds/Queen_Evie
Summary: Evie Johnson is Harry Kane childhood best friend and she has a massive crush on him but he start to get date another girl called Arizona who he ignores Evie and start to hang out with her instead.





	If I Get My Way H. Kane

**Author's Note:**

> Based of the Song If I Get My Way by Little Mix as it’s my favourite song of their album but I have so many favourite songs of their.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry brings over his new girlfriend Arizona but Evie doesn’t like her and refused to get know her after all Harry did ditch her to be with Arizona.

Chapter One Summer Holiday   
Evie POV  
   
I was in the garden of my parents house with Kaiden, Kenzie and KJ and we was laughing about things we did in school and Kenzie was making fun of the headteacher while we was laughing at him but my mum heard the front door and she open the door seeing Harry there with his girlfriend Arizona who looked at her softly before making her way into the garden.   
   
“What is she doing here?”  
Kenzie asked me as I sat up looking at her and she waved at me and went up to me and hug me in front of Kenzie, Kaiden and KJ as she pulled away from me smiling at the guys before Harry walked in and I looked at him.  
  
”Is it alright if she joined in with you guys?”  
Harry asked us but I shook my head at him.   
  
“Why should I let her join with us? All she wanna do is shove her tongue down your throat.”   
I said to him as she looks at me folded my arms at him.   
“You ditched me to be with your whore so I’m going to ditched you to hang out with Kenzie, Kaiden and KJ if you don’t like it there’s the door.”   
  
I said to him before waking away from him and I sat down next to Kenzie who place me in his arms as I start to cry and Arizona looked at him.  
  
”Come on Let’s go to my house and invite true friends.”  
Arizona said to him as I got up looked at Harry.   
“You know what Harry I love you ok I talked about you all the time but you never know that because your head is right up her stinky ass no wonder she’s cheating on you with Calvin.”   
I said to him covering my mouth looking at Arizona as she was laughing at me.  
  
”Making up rumours about me how sweet it that.”  
Arizona said to me as I punch her in the mouth hard and Kenzie looked at me as Harry slapped my face and I looked at him and I went from them.   
  
After The Summer  
I was at my locker when I saw Harry with Arizona and I ignored them because they're worst couple in school and I saw Kenzie walked up to me.  
  
”After school me you KJ and Kaiden are going to watch movie at my house.”  
Kenzie said to me as I smiled at him.  
  
”Awesome wait here at my locker.”  
I said to him as we went to different classes well I got Harry in my class but I don't want to sit next to him placing my books on the desk and Harry was already in his seat and groaning softly.  
  
”What’s your problem?”  
Harry asked me as I looked at him.  
  
”Well your the problem ditched your best friend to be with the school slut.”  
I said to him grabbing my books and sitting away from Harry who looked at me but I ignored him which he looked at his books.  
  
During the break  
Seeing Kenzie, Kaiden, KJ playing football and I was on the grass when I felt cold liquid being poured over me as I looked at Arizona who smirked at me and I punch her mouth and she fell down and I start to kick her in the chest hard & Kenzie went up to me and took me away from there.  
  
"Calm down Evie unless you want to get kicked out."  
Kenzie said to me as I calmed down and Harry went to find me and I looked at him as he was angry with me.  
   
"Are you kidding me Evie?"

Harry asked me as I looked at him and he went up to me but I stop him. 

“Why do you even care about me?”

I asked him as he looked at me.

”I do care about you ok I always have done.”

Harry said to me as I didn’t believe him neither did Kenzie. 

“If you care about me you wouldn’t slapped my face.”

I said to him and he kiss me as I wanted to pull away but he place his hand on my butt and squeeze it gently as I gasp at him and I pulled away from him and walked away from Harry who looked at Kenzie and Kaiden as they shook their head at him and he groaned softly to himself  

 


End file.
